


Sleep Well

by Stitcheskitty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle is sorry, F/M, Rumple is sexy with his new look, nothing graphic, they make love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitcheskitty/pseuds/Stitcheskitty
Summary: Belle has second thought about the fight she had with Rumple while listening to the tape he recorded.





	

Belle laid on the bed in the Jolly Roger’s cabin. She kept on replaying the tape that Rumple recorded. While she listened, Belle recollected about the fight her and Rumple had earlier. The more she thought the more she got mad at herself. She was fully crying, now. Belle then picked up her phone and called Rumple.

Rumple was sitting in the back of the pawn shop drinking a glass of whisk. When his phone rang he was surprised to see it was Belle calling. He let it ring a couple of times while contemplating if he should answer. Then with a deep breath he answered.

“Hello,” Rumple answered calmly.

“Rumple,” Belle said with sound of her crying. “I need to talk to you.”

“Belle…”

“I’m sorry, Rumple.” Belle said sobbing now. “I was wrong. I know now you were trying to protect me and our child the best you could.”

Rumple listed to her speak. He could hear the sadness in her voice. Wishing he could hold his beloved Belle in his arms.

“Belle, I I know I’ve been in the wrong, as well.” Rumple said with tears in his eyes. “Would you mind if I come to see you, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, Rumple, yes.” Belle said with a smile. “Please come soon.”

“I’ll see you in a moment, sweetheart.” Rumple hanged up the phone and teleported to the Jolly Roger. 

Belle was on the deck of the ship where she met Rumple. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around Rumple. Rumple wrapped his arms around Belle holding her close.

“I’m sorry, Rumple.” Belle said resting her face on Rumple’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Belle.” Rumple comb his fingers through her hair.

“Can you forgive me, Rumple?” Belle asked looking up at Rumple.

Rumple smiled, “Yes, sweetheart. I love you.”

Belle then kissed Rumple. With Rumple kissing back with passion. 

After a moment, Belle asked, “Can we go home, Rumple?”  
“Yes, sweetheart. I will help you with your things.”

After a moment, they were at home together. They made love in their bed. After making love, they cuddled together with Belle resting her head on Rumple’s chest listening to her husband's heartbeat. Rumple gently rubbed his wife’s arm.

“Rumple.”

“Yes, Belle?”

“Could you tell me the poem that you recorded for our son?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Rumple took a moment before reciting.

“ Sleep weel, my bairnie, sleep.   
The lang, lang shadows creep,   
The fairies play on the munelicht brae   
An' the stars are on the deep.

The auld wife sits her lane   
Ayont the cauld hearth-stane,   
An' the win' comes doon wi' an eerie croon   
To hush my bonny wean.

The bogie man's awa',   
The dancers rise an fa'   
An' the howlet's cry frae the bour-tree high   
Comes through the mossy shaw.

Sleep weel, my bairnie, sleep.   
The lang, lang shadows creep,   
The fairies play on the munelicht brae   
An' the stars are on the deep.”

“I love it, Rumple.” Then she looked up at him and ran her fingers through his hair. “I also love the new look.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Rumple said with a small giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If you like to see more let me know.


End file.
